


Four Square

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey is different with each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Square

**Author's Note:**

> GSF, I have no idea where it came from. I improv'ed it at Alex, who gave me the title. Also, it's short.

Chris always slips into Joey's room when it's dark. Joey has thought about it, wonders if Chris doesn't want the light to reveal things. Chris is quiet, abnormally quiet, while they make love. He might moan a little, or sigh, or make tiny awed sounds in his throat, especially when Joey sinks into him for the first shattering moment, but he never speaks. Joey thinks it's because there are things Chris is too afraid to say.

It's not like that with Lance. Lance is usually feeling moody when he comes to Joey's room, or finds him on the bus, or appears at his house with a six-pack. They might sit and talk for a while, or just be in silence, Joey wrapped around Lance like a comforter. Eventually they might make love or not, but Lance at least talks. Joey appreciates that. And when they are together, it's slow and hot and intense, always moving, always leaving them both breathless.

Justin is fun. Justin is laughter and pleasure and experimentation, sunshine and gold. They fucked one time in a field because Justin wanted to try the great outdoors, but afterwards he groused about the bugs and the rocks that had poked his ass until Joey pushed him to the floor and tickled him senseless. Joey loves being with Justin simply because it's easy. Maybe a little too easy, but he doesn't mind. He'll let Justin tie him up and tease him until he screams, because Justin will always make it worthwhile.

If Justin is fun, then JC is the comfort. He's known JC for so long that he thinks he knows JC better than he knows himself. He's sure JC knows him better than he does himself. They've done just about everything -- shared partners, bondage, exhibitionism, voyeurism, tried out every kink they could think of, and Joey's imagination when it comes to sex is pretty vivid. Sometimes all JC has to do is just look up at Joey and Joey's mouth will go dry and his cock instantly stiff. It's like a Pavlovian reaction or something, and he knows he has to find the nearest contained area as soon as possible so that JC can get his mouth around Joey's cock. Other times they might lay in bed all day, making love slow and sweet and then fast and sharp, and the next morning JC's neck will be covered in marks and Joey will sweat to remember it. No matter how they are together, it's always good.

When Joey thinks about it, which he doesn't often, he doesn't think he could survive without any of them. From Chris's silence to Justin's exuberance, from Lance's moodiness to JC's lazy smiles, they're all everything he needs, the perfect person in four people. He knows, he _knows_ it's fucked up and a weird arrangement and nobody in normal life could possibly go through their everyday existence fucking their four closest friends and not have it end badly, but he doesn't care. He'll take it for as long as he can, because when it ends, no matter if it's tomorrow or ten years from now, it'll be over too soon.


End file.
